Forever Yours 25 themed drabble
by SleepingMoonAngel
Summary: Well this is a drabble on the lives of our favorite prince and princess: Darien and Serena. AND it is based on the past, the present and the future!
1. The Love of My Life

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor Moon or it's characters! I'm pouting!!!

* * *

His lips? 

So soft.

His eyes?

Like the ocean.

His kisses like butterflies dancing across my skin.

I love him. He loves me.

His words mesmerize me constantly.

His arms keep me safe and drive me to the brink of insanity.

However, they keep me safe and sane.

He's everything to me, as I to him.

They say no one can ever complete someone

That is not true. He completes me; he shaped me into what I am today.

I am his queen, he is my king and it will always be that way.

Who is he?

My Love: Endymion.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter, of my first story/drabble!!! Reviews are awsome, good or bad!!!! thanks 

SleepingMoonAngel


	2. Pouring Rain Makes It a Sad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, just the storyline, sadly!! haha hope you enjoy!!

Pouring Rain Makes It a Sad Day-100 words biotch!!! Be Jealous, lol!!!

* * *

I walked into the pouring rain without any form of protection. My golden white hair became

plastered to my face. Usually I did not stand in the rain. Today was different however. I was out of

it, dazed, confused. Something was off and I did not know what it was. I was suddenly pushed out

of my state. A car zoomed by and water splattered all over me. I surprisingly did not yell or cry.

Simply I just looked down at my drenched light pink coat. A small smile started to dance across my  
features. Darien bought me this jacket.

* * *

Hope You ENJOYED!!!!

love

Sleeping Moon Angel


	3. Stolen Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon at all.

Hope you guys enjoy this as well.

* * *

Title: Stolen Kisses

Words: 100

Author: SMAngel

* * *

I flipped through the channels, trying to find the perfect TV movie to watch. I was incredibly

bored. Suddenly I felt the weight on the sofa shift. I looked towards my left and saw Darien

looking incredibly tired with his arm draped over the back of the couch. I kept on flipping

through the channels with my gaze still on him. I quickly turned my head away when he turned

to look at me. A small smile crept onto my face and a big smile crept onto his. Darien then

snatched me and kissed me feverishly. I couldn't stop giggling.

* * *

I'm having writer's block right now. So if any of my readers can give me a word, like coffee for example, that would be highly apreciated. Any word!! I need something to spark my imagination.

Thanks!!!

* * *

Sleeping Moon Angel


	4. Better Than Me Part 1

Well let us start off that I do not own sailor moon or any of it's amazing characters. However, I DO own the storyline sad but true. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT!

What sucks is the fact that this isn't a true drabble!!

You wanna know why? Well you gotta read on to find out why.

Title: Better Than Me pt. 1

Words: 136-sucks doesn't it?

Author: ME sleepingmoonangel

* * *

The streets of Juuban District were buzzing with shoppers. It was the day before Valentine's Day 

and I seemed to notice that many couples were getting ready for the day. Many of the men walking

around were handsome and polite.

_  
Just like Mamo-chan._

I noticed that the girls with them were equally beautiful and elegant. Everything I'm not. How

many times have I failed a test, or klutzed out during a fight? I certainly don't believe I'm beautiful

enough for him. My thoughts were washed away when the sky darkened and it started to pour. An

umbrella shielded me from the rain, just a few moments after the start of the storm. I turned

around to thank whoever had helped me. It was my Mamo-chan...

_Now he truly does deserve someone much better than me._

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 for ya!! hope you like it very much!!! I kinda got the title from the song by Hinder-Better Than Me 

love

SleepingMoonAngel


	5. Better Than Me Part 2

Just incase you didn't know, here are two things.

1. I do not own sailor moon

2. Italics and or '/' equal thoughts and "/" equal talking!!

Well here is pt.2

Title: Better Than Me pt.2

Words:135-yet again, it isn't a true drabble

Author: SleepingMoonAngel

Here it goes...

* * *

'_Damn those dreams_.'

I then heard a familiar voice call out my name.

'_Usako_.'

My mood darkened at the thought of her dying. She looked oddly cheerful. Usako shouldn't have

been that way. I told her I didn't love her, I lied to her. Who wouldn't love her smile, her beauty,

her purity? Then I noticed she was speaking to me, trying hard not to cry.

"Why? Why don't you love me anymore, Mamo-chan?"

A pang of regret rippled through my body.

"I swear I won't klutz out and I'll do better in school, promise."

Tears were now falling down her captivating crystal moonlight eyes.

'_She's beautiful even when she cries_.'

"No," I stated sadly, "don't promise anything."

I turned around and walked away from her.

'_You deserve so much better than me, Usako_.'

* * *

If you're smart you guessed what season this was!!! SEASON R!!! This season was so sad, fifth

season was hysterical and incredibly heartbreaking(WHHHAAA!!), season 1 was kinda corny but

loveable, season 3- rini was awsome, not gonna lie, season 4 was okay. SAILOR MOON IN ALL

IS DEFF DEFF AWSOME!!

comment slash reviews are welcome!

Love

SleepingMoonAngel


	6. Beautiful Anger

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon or it's characters!!! So don't sue me, please, i'm broke!!!

Beautiful Anger-100 words baby!!

Chapter 6 for all of you who did not know!!!

Author-Me

* * *

There she was the love of my life standing right before my eyes, steaming at the fact that I didn't 

kiss her yet. Of course, she wouldn't admit to it. She was angry because I ignored her.

Bad boyfriend?

No, not at all.

Great boyfriend?

She'd probably say yes.

I'd say no.

I smiled sadly to myself when I thought about my flaws. She knew something was bothering me

and immediately stopped pouting. Then she asked me what was wrong. She loves me, and I'm

afraid to show her how much I love her.

I'd scare her if I did.

* * *

Hey well that's the sixth chapter!!! reviews will be welcomed warmly!!!! 

SleepingMoonAngel


	7. Eskimo Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. However, I do own the storyline. I personally liked this one the best, but hey I'm not the reader. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Title: Eskimo Kisses

Words: 113

Author: S.Moon.A

* * *

After a long day, I lay down in my huge bed. I noticed that Darien was already in bed sleeping. 

This was the first time ever he was in before me. I snuggled a little closer to him not wanting

stir him. He was like a fallen angel. I couldn't help myself so I started to trace his profile with

my finger. His eyes fluttered open and I pulled my hand away. Darien then turned to me lightly

pushing me towards him. He glided his finger over my side, sending a shiver down my spine.

Demurely, I rubbed my nose against his and he placed a light kiss on my lips.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it a lot, I got the eskimo kiss idea for Romeo and Juliet, Leo and Claire version. 

Tootles;

Sleeping Moon Angel


	8. HOLY MERGATROID!

Well I don't own sailor moon(writing this is over and over again gets me tired).

Title: Holy Mergatroid(haha)

Words:100

Author: Muah!!

* * *

I sat at the counter drinking my black coffee, as usual. I read my paper, was in peace until I heard 

the dreadful door chimes to the Arcade. Man, she was singing, off tune I might add. A smirk came

across my features as I looked up.

'_Ah yes, Odango Atama!_'

"What are you smirking at, Baka!!"

'_Wow, what a screech._' However, my grin just got wider.

'_She is so easily annoyed_.'

"I said, what are you smirking at!"

'_I didn't know her voice could reach that high._'

That's when I noticed that she cut her hair, short.

'_HOLY JESUS!_'

* * *

THANKS PEPS FOR THE REVIEWS! 

I try being funny, it just doesn't work. Well hope you liked it!!!

au revoir

SleepingMoonAngel


	9. Irony Equals Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I repeat I **DO NOT** own sailor moon, it's a shame I

could've been famous.

_Title:_ Irony Equals Attraction

_Words_: 102

_Author_: Sleeping Moon Angel

ENJOY!

* * *

Darien's P.O.V 

"Marry me. No, that's not right. Umm."

The door opened and Serena walked in, humming softly.

'_At least she learned to sing_.'

"Sere?"

That's when I noticed she had her iPod on.

'_Oh, this is no use_.' I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V 

I stopped listening to music when I entered my home. Darien and I owned it for about a year, even

though we weren't married yet.

'_When _will_ he marry me?_'

Darien walked passed me a little annoyed.

'_Speak of the devil_.'

That's when I noticed his hair was covering his eyes.

'_Damn, he's so handsome_.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! 

Love ya lots!

SMAngel


	10. LUST

I hope you enjoy my drabbles as much as I do. Writing is a ton of fun. And I apologize if my spelling is a little off. Anyway you guys are awsome for reading my story!! Love ya lots.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own sailor moon. I wish I did.

* * *

_Title: Lust_

_Words: 102_

_Author: Sleeping Moon Angel_

* * *

A song drifted over the radio, while I was doing my work. I couldn't comprehend the word

_Mnemonic_. Therefore, I grabbed the dictionary. I flipped to the M section and I stumbled upon the

word _manhood. _Blush crept onto my cheeks, just at that moment Darien came out of the shower.

Only a towel was wrapped around his waist and water droplets were all over his body. His

delicious abs were present, causing me to shiver. He had the body of a Greek God. His gaze

averted to me, causing lust to cover my eyes. He always made me feel this way.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this drabble. _Mnemonic_ is a short rhyme, phrase, or other mental

technique for making information easier to memorize.

* * *

You guys are awsome!

Love

S.M. Angel


	11. Trilogy Chronicles: Past

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!!!lol, thanks again for the reviews. Well, This is part one of the "three tenses" storyline. If you don't know what that means(not that anyone knows excet for me) It Means that these next three drabbles are time frames such as PAST-PRESENT-FUTURE. '/' means thinking. "/" obviously means talking. ANYWAY here we go.

Title: The Past

Words: 100

Author: sma

Past:

* * *

'Endy'

…

'Serenity'

…

"Raye, you want to know about the first time I met him?"

…

"Jed, you want to know about the time when that heavenly angel stumbled into my life?"

"Well…"

…

"Well…"

…

"It's hard to explain," Serenity said dreamily.

…

"I don't know how to put this into words," Endymion stated dazed.

…

"All I know is this."

…

"All I know is this."

…

"I love him."

…

"I love her."

…

"But princess, you just met him," Raye explained.

…

"I don't understand," stated Jedite.

…

"He…"

…

"She…"

…

"Is everything."

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed it, PART 1!! haha what a trilogy! reviews are wonderful!!!

SMOONAngel


	12. Trilogy Chronicles: PresentVal's Day

It's about time i updated. well here the present. you know the drill i don't own sailor moon. I'm fricken tired so i don't care about spelling. READ AND REVIEW!!!!! hope you like my val's day story!!

Title: The PresentVal's Day

Words: 100

Author: Sleeping Moon Angel

* * *

The Preset:

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU DIDN'T!?"

"HaHa, yeah I did Sere."

"I need to hug you or something because honestly this is amazing."

"Make sure you don't klutz out."

"Hey, I won't and I don't, you know that already."

"I know, but I miss the old Serena."

"Jeez Endy, o mater luna, you seriously need to grow up and give me my chocolate."

"Ha, ha."

"What a beautiful basket of Godiva chocolates, and what a wonderful 9.25lb Crunch bar."

"You are amazing."

"Endy, this has to be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"You said that last year."

"Fine, everyday is amazing."

* * *

Sleeping Moon Angel


	13. Trilogy Chronicles: Future

Well, let's first start off with the fact that i do not own sailor moon. Anyway, i got this idea from the episode when Diana says that the king and queen of the future say that they're sick and miss a couple of meetings. However, i tweeked the story a little bit. read and review. Hope ya like it. Oh and yeah this isn't a true drabble because, 1-it's not a hundred words.

Title: The Future-Here we go again

words:?

author-(this i do know) Me!

* * *

"Well Endy, I don't know how this is going to work."

"It's going to work, trust me."

"Why? Last time you said that we ended up getting caught."

"So what if we get caught again, they can't do anything. What are they going to do, over

throw us? Put us into some boiling cauldron were Mars will supply the fire and Mercury

the water?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Sere?"

"Aha?"

"Look out the window."

"I can't believe the lot of them, look through our window. We're their freaking King and

Queen. You'd think they'd trust us."

"Inevitably, not."

"It's your fault."

"How is it mine?"

"The first time we skipped a couple of meetings it was your idea."

"No, it was yours."

"NO!"

"Yes."

* * *

Sleeping moon angel


	14. I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream 4

You guys know the drill, i sadly don't own sailor moon. And it's been a while since i've updated sorry guys. Don't mind my typos. well here goes the 17th chapter.

* * *

Life was a boring as usual. Nothing really happened, until today, this very moment in my life. I knew

that this day would happen, but I didn't know it was going to be _this_ soon. It started normally, Dare and

I went on one of our daily dates, life was blissful. So, I'll tell you this, Dare decided to get me some ice

cream and it ended up that he was slick enough to stick my REAL engagement ring in the strawberry

flavored decadence. So innocently I gobbled the whole thing down unaware that there was a ring

inside. Then silly-little-old me choked. Yup I chocked on a ring. Silly, isn't it. I will tell you this though, I

was super happy to get that damn thing out of my throat and onto my ring finger.


	15. April Fool's Grain of Undying Truth

Hello my dears!!! It's S.M. Angel reporting for the update duty!! ha ha. Anyway here's the disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, ppl. Well here is chapter 18!!! only 82 to go! I have a feeling i'm going to be updating really soon with like almost 20(exaggerating) chapters. Well anyways honey-buns. Enjoy!

Title: April Fool's Truth?

Words: 121

Author: SMA

* * *

"Why I fell for you?

That's a simple question to answer.

Is it the fact that you love me so much that it rivals the brink of insanity?

Is it the way you hold me for all of eternity?

Happiness is all I feel when I'm around you.

You melt my cold heart into an ocean just for you to swim in.

So many people wonder why I fell for the klutz the ditz.

I just simply say that you are different from every other girl.

I love you my Usa-ko."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Serena howled," Okay Baka, what a nice April Fool's Day."

"Yeah, perfect right? Why would I say that I love you?" Darien questioned with a faint blush on his face.

* * *

Obviously it would be cool if I got some reviews. Love all my ppl. 

Au Revior!

SMA


	16. Absolutely Angry pt1

Hey people, I decided to add some curses to the drabbles. And yes it's a rule you can say one f word throughout a story to keep it rated Teen. So there.

Disclaimer: I don't SAILOR moon. There, I wrote it.

Title: Pissed off pt.1

Words: 110

Author: Sleeping Moon Angel

* * *

I climbed into bed pissed. Oh, and let me tell you that I was pissed.

'Stupid jerk. Oh speak of the devil.'

He deserved the silent treatment so bad. What did I do? I chose to ignore him. Darien

decided to climb into bed after me, equally ticked-off. There we were at opposite ends of

the bed not looking at eachother. I was in fetal position and he was, in his cocky fucking

way, laying on his stomach. Oh, I was fuming. Suddenly I was spooned over to the

baka-of-the-month. Then he had to nerve to start kissing me all over my body. Man, I

can never stay mad at the adorable pompous jerk.

* * *

Well, there I'll update the story until I get over 5 reviews by different people. 


	17. Absolutely Angry pt 2

Disclaimer: It's been awhile. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Absolutely Angry Pt.2

Words:158

Author: Me

* * *

Odango Atama, the meatball head of the year, decided to blame me for the way some inadequate bimbo-head approached me. Can you believe it? No? Didn't think so. Then she had the nerve to make my blood boil over some idiotic insane thing that I didn't do. Okay so what if a girl talked to me? I didn't care if some fucking Mini Me freaking almost swept Odango off her feet while I was gone. AHHH!!! She said that I felt the girl up!! Do I look like the kind of guy who would do that to a tramp while my wife was watching? NO!!! The nerve of her. Oh what is this? Odango is now giving me the puppy dog eyes. Why does she have to do that? I'm trying to ignore her, so what did I do? I shoot her a death glare, even though it was absolutely artificial. I can never stay angry. Damnit. Why?

* * *

There You go. Reviews! SMA 


	18. Torn Between Two, What?

Title: Torn between two, what?

Words: Like 107

Author: Me

* * *

Okay, so what can I say? I adore him? No that doesn't seem right. I mean come on; we're talking about Tuxedo Mask, hottie beyond

all hotties. I mean, seriously, no one can look as good as he does in a tux, a top hat and a stupid mask. I mean just look at his

gorgeousness. Man, the only man who comes close to this man's beauty would have to be Baka. Wait, did I just think that? No, no way.

Crap and hentai tapes, why does this have to happen to me; torn between two unmistakable hotties. But… NO!! Tuxie wins, he saves

every single day.

* * *

SMA

READ AND REVIEW LOVERS!!!


	19. Rini's Sweet 16

Disclaimer: So I never have to write it again. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON damnit I wish I did.

(A/N)-This story takes place during the Present. Rini is just visiting from the future.

Title: Rini's Sweet 16!

Words: 100

Author: Sleeping Moon Angel

* * *

"What is that boy doing!?" 

"Honey, he's obviously grinding with Rini."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Haha, Mamo you are too funny."

"He's going to get her pregnant, you're not even pregnant yet. That low life son of a bitch, I swear to God if he gets her pregnant I'll beat him to a fucking bloody pulp, his head will be literally detached from his neck."

"How come you never act that way with me?"

"Because I know you're mine."

"Excuse me? Repeat that again?"

"You're mine."

"Last time I checked I belonged to no-one, you have no-"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Rini." Mamoru replied trying to escape Usagi's yelling.

* * *

Sorry it took too long to update. Reviews would be very nice! 

S.M.A


	20. Languid

Hey faithful readers!(if i have any) Thanks for the reviews. I know it's been awhile and I haven't written anything in probably a year, so, here is the next installment. Just a little caution: This chapter is really rated M for some serious maturity. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I really don't need to write this anymore, but it's been awhile: I don't own Sailor Moon. Someone was creative enough to create the complex characters. Thank you Naoko Takeuchi!

Title: Languid

Words: 106

Rating: M

Author: SMA

* * *

(Crystal Millennium)

With an arm haphazardly draped over my waist and his breath warm and languidly caressing my neck, I lay in the curve of his body. Small Lady in the bassinette near the bed, does not stir from her wonderful slumber and dreams of rainbows. His and my love was warm, tight and uncontainable. Our bodies exhausted from the quick sensual loving fuck,lay intertwined in a jungle of sweaty limbs. We are one. He belongs to me. I am his. Through embrace, coupling and undying love we are together. Whether as Endymion and Serenity or Usako and Mamo-chan, our love unfurls with purity forever, for eternity.

* * *

Thank you! Reviews are welcome! 


	21. Summer

Hey, welcome back! Comments would be nice. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I was inspired by a scene in Marie Antoinette so, enjoy!

Title: Summer

Words: 406

Author: SMA

* * *

(Crystal Millennium)

Birds chirping overthrow the clashing of the lake against the shore. Nearby, Small Lady plays in a white gown, the same in resemblance to mine, as I lay on the blades of green pressing against my back. My left hand lazily shields my eyes from the sun's strong iridescent rays, as my free hand lies folded caressing the greenest of grass. Crumpling is heard coming towards me. Small Lady takes toddler steps past my head while carrying a bundle of blue wildflowers.

"Small Lady," I call and she comes to me, "May I make you a flower crown?" She giggles like a babbling brook and the sounds brighten up my world. Small lady haphazardly hands me the flowers. She plops near my head patiently waiting for her crown as I intertwine the stems of the blue flowers. After I finish my task, I lovingly place the crown upon her head. The sun reflects off her gown almost causing blindness. She calls to me, "Momma, ladybug" as she points to my hand. A small yelp of surprise ripples throughout the air. There, upon my cream-colored flesh, lies a bright red ladybug. I push the poor fellow to the tip of my index finger and slowly blow onto the ladybug. She flies free into the sun.

Rini goes back to her playing as I watch her, the way only a mother could. Rini screams, "Poppa!" Noticing, now, that the sun momentarily dimmed, I look up and see Endymion above me. Uncharacteristically, he is wearing a white tunic with khaki trousers. Small Lady runs to him. She does not know yet, but I am in her way; a moment's obstacle. Endymion picks her up before she tramples over me and he laughs gaily. While swinging her around, he kisses her cheek. Exhausted with the bundle in his arms, he sits down and turns his attention towards me.

"Small Lady," I speak softly, "Come lay with me under your great uncle, the sun's, warm light. I bid her toward me and she complies. Endymion, on the other hand, stares at me while I scoop Rini in my arms and lay her next to me, in the curve of my body. I play with her dirty blond hair and blow sweetly into ear. Speaking sweet nothings as well she sighs and slowly drifts to sleep. Endymion comes to my side and hugs me tightly. We lay like this forever; a family.

* * *

Thanks! 


	22. PART1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Part 1

People bustled through the streets of the Juuban District of Tokyo, while the sounds of horns and chatter created songs of life. Chimes, joining in on the symphony, swayed back and forth. The air was crisp and the sun shone brightly.

**Pierro's**, one of the most sophisticated French restaurants in all of Japan just happened to have two of the most influential people outside its grand doors.

"Rini, you sure you want your party here," Serena looked over to her soon-to-be-offspring. All that was witnessed was Rini's grin of excitement as she motioned towards the intricately embellished doors. Upon entering, the two 'cousins' were greeted by a man in his late thirties. "Hello there," the man politely introduced himself while holding Serena's hand, "I'm Pierro." Serena acting all impressed quickly countered, "I've finally met the big man on campus, I'm impressed."

Meanwhile, Rini was blushing at her 'cousin's' antics and exasperatedly looked at Serena. In return Serena just arched her well-crafted eyebrows and quickly added, with a smirk at hand,"this is my cousin Rini, Pierro. She wishes to have the big 1-7 here. We would like to see the room you have upstairs, if you don't mind of course." Instantaneously, Rini perked up and offered her hand to the man-of-the house. Pierro, gently shook it and didn't let go. Slowly he tilted his head to the side and and gave her an infatuated smile.

Trying to politely pry her hand from his, she faked a grin towards him. A smile of pure fright. Her cordial gestures soon became those of anxiousness and Rini quickly looked towards Serena screaming 'help' with her cinnamon eyes. Quick to the rescue, Serena stepped between the two and gently ushered Rini towards the door. Over her shoulder, she theatrically called out a thank you.

The two walked out relieved. "What a creep," Rini cried out,"what a rapist creep!" "You got that right," Serena encouraged then she started to laugh. "What's so funny," Rini inquired annoyed because she was incredibly skeeved-out. Serena took a deep breath and explained, "Poor man the next time we'd probably see him, is either, at his wake or when he's beaten to a bloody pulp." Smugly Serena added, "and that'll be all because of Mamo-chan."

Both reached Serena's silver Lexus and got in. "I mean, did you see the way he looked at me, Oh My God! Unbelievably creepy," Rini practically screamed, "and you did NOTHING!" Serena turned the ignition. "Rini, you're carrying on. Talk about being a Drama Queen," Serena rolled her eyes and put her seat belt on. She motioned for Rini to put her's on as well. Just then, Serena put down the emergency brake and looked into the rear view mirror. Her eyes widened as the figure of a man greeted her frightened eyes. "Rini, don't look back, but freak-a-zoid is behind the car. Now, text Mamo and tell him, ha, to call the DMV to change the license plate number," Serena chuckled nervously. She looked back towards the mirror and noticed that Pierro had left. Rini looked at the Driver's side window and a short gasp of surprise escaped her lips. A tap resounded and Serena stared at Rini, "Act like I'm yelling at you, put your head down and act 'ashamed', okay?" With that said and done, Serena started mimicking angry and quickly put the gear in reverse and sped off.

On the road Serena asked a simple question, "Where do you wanna go?" "You can take me to mom's," Rini replied looking out the window. "You sure," Serena quipped. Rini nodded in response. Soon they reached the Tsukino residence and Serena parked the car near the curb and both got out. "Did you text Mamo?" "Yup," Rini shook her head again. The two jogged up the stairs to the front door and Rini took out her key to unlock the door.

"Hey Mom," Serena called upon entering her childhood home, "You wouldn't believe what happened today!" She entered the kitchen where Irene, her mother, was making food and dropped her keys onto the counter. Opening the fridge, she added on, "Rini was almost raped." Irene dropped the knife she was using and gasped, "What? Rini are you alright?" Rini sat down at the counter and heavily sighed. "I saved the day though," Serena added to no one in particular as she pulled out the orange juice and butted the fridge door closed. Irene grasped Rini's hands into her own and looked most disheartened.

"By the way, mom, never eat out at Pierro's. The owner, Pierro, himself, is a rapist murderer who wouldn't let go of Rini's hand. Oh and Rini you better watch out. You wouldn't want him showing up at your school, better yet as your Prom date." Rini's eyes widened and Irene quickly slapped Serena on the arm while countering her daughter, "You're frightening Rini even more! Anywho, how would he know where Rini goes to school?" "Oh, I don't know? He seems like the stalker type. He might even have, 'Stalking Young Girls for Dummies' on his nightstand. Probably even reads it habitually," Serena shrugged off then thoughtfully added, while pouring her juice, "I _am_ surprised that Darien hasn't even responded to your frightening text message." "Serena, you are not playing nice," Irene scolded.

Suddenly, Rini's cellphone went off full blast. "Darien," Rini shrieked happily and jumped off her chair. Serena just smiled while sipping her drink. Flipping her phone open, Rini dramatically answered, "Hi, Darien. I had the most horrible day!" After a pause she added with a pout, "He wants you Serena." Rini, annoyed, handed Serena her phone. "Well, hello darling," Serena sweetly answered the phone,"Why did I tell Rini to text you about changing the license plates? Well, we have a stalker on our hands. Let me hand the phone back to Rini. Honey, it may _seem_ like she's exaggerating but she will be telling you a full accurate account of what happened. Here you go Rini," Serena tossed the phone back into her hands. With no avail Rini caught it and instantly pressed the phone to her ear.

After the whole recount, Rini could be heard whining in a surprised hushed tone to the male on the other line. Soon, however, that broke once she was commanded to do something by Darien. "What? I am not playing messenger," Rini cried still on the phone, "If you want Serena to know, how about you talk to her?!" Turning silent for a couple of seconds, Rini gave Serena an evil glare and then sighed in defeat. All that could be heard was, "Fine. Serena, now that I'm your official messenger, Darien is home early from work." A mischeiveous glint filled Serena's eyes. "Okay, bye guys," Serena quickly gave Irene and Rini both kisses on the cheek while rushing past them and grabbing her keys. Irene shook her head and muttered a quick "boy does she love him".

Meanwhile, with the radio blasting and the blur of blue and green, Serena entered her neighboorhood. Pretty soon afterwards, Serena parked in her driveway.

Upon entering her and Darien's home, Serena stopped to appreciate the beauty of their rare mansion. Surprisingly the house seemed to belong in the English country side instead of crowded Japan. A small smile crept upon her lips as she cursed herself for getting momentarily lost in her thoughts. She pushed the front door open and walked towards the kitchen. Once she reached it, she stopped in the doorway amused at the sight before her. There he was, the most handsome man in the whole world practically inhaling a sandwich while leaning against the counter. Jokingly Serena commented, "Darien, honey, what did I tell you about bringing whores to the house?" Quickly Darien put his sandwich down. Looking falsely apologetic, he put on a theatrical show,"Sorry for being so rude. Ann, this is my wife Serena and Serena this is my, ah, secretary, Ann." Darien motioned between Serena and thin air. A chuckle ensued from his lips.

Haughtily Serena walked towards him. When she reached him, she circled her arms around his neck and in turn he encircled her waist. "You know, you're way to good at playing pretend. I would think you actually have a girl on the side," she whispered seductively, her lips barely touching his; teasing him. A heavy breath escaped her lips and his handsome countenance smirked. Slowly his head dipped to catch Serena's lips, however, she turned away from him. "It's cold," she complained, "and I feel completely dirty." Coyly looking back at him, she bit her lower lip. She slowly started to walk out of the room. When she reached the doorway, she announced, "I think I might just take a long hot shower." With that said and done she stripped off her light jacket. The sound of heels echoed throughout the house and slowly but surely Darien followed her. She wanted to play a game of cat and mouse. Well, he'd play that game and he'd play it good.

A smile crept upon her face and a swish in her hips added enticement. Darien's loose predatory walk contradicted Serena's sensual movements. A light cough erupted in the spacious foyer. Intrigued Serena turned around to the source of the sound. Darien looked at her blatantly his fist near his mouth. Arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms loosely across her chest, Serena inquired a simple, "Yes?"

In one sudden moment, Serena didn't know how how he did it but, Darien was face-to-face with her. "What are you doing," soon echoed the halls as Darien started lifting her up bridal style. He soon started walking up the stairs and answered her question with one of his own. "Now, tell me why you feel incredibly dirty?"

Sleeping Moon Angel

Part 2 on the way!


	23. PART 2

Without further adieu...

(read while listening to Touch Your Skin)

* * *

**Part II:**

He kicked open the door and simply threw her roughly against the bathroom door. Teasingly he placed his face inches from hers. A simple soft command left his lips.

"Take off your shoes."

She looked at him disappointed due to his curt command. He merely met her countenance with that of dominance. "I said take off your shoes, Serenity." Slowly, she bent down and released her feet from her black sling-back heels. The moment she stood erect, Darien grabbed a fistful of her hair and smothered her lips with his. She pushed her face away from his desperate for a breath, he took her momentary break as a strategic advance to send kisses down her neck. A sigh escaped her lips and subconsciously she bucked her hips as he licked the "spot" on her throat. He lifted her up and she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist like the perfect game of chess-his king to her knight, the game of total domination. His hands grabbed her thighs tightly as he gyrated into her.

She covered his face in kisses while unbuttoning his collared shirt. Liquidly she removed his shirt with her palms and Darien hissed in response. He then dropped her as if bored but both knew that would not be possible. He was teasing her-giving her what she wanted then taking it away. Following Newton's first law she stayed moving in his direction as he pulled away until she fell into him. "You son-of-a-bitch," she whispered. He smirked through hooded eyes. She then looked at his naked torso-perfectly sculpted, beautiful.

"You know Serenity, you never answered my question from before."

"And what question was that."

"You know what it was."

In silent reply, Serena walked toward him in one fluid motion. She was liquid when she was with him. She cornered him right smack down in front of the shower. She closed in on him, arms open as if to wrap her arms around him. Darien stepped into the shower half naked.

"I feel dirty because I couldn't have you earlier today. As simple as that." It was Serena's turn to play dominator. She pushed him against the shower wall and turned the water on, full blast. The water was not cold but burning hot. Heavy breathing was seen and heard as the water poured. With body wet, Serena inched closer to him, mouth parted and blood pulsating to the brink of insanity.

"Baby," Serena crooned, "do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you comprehend how much I need you?" Mouth parted ever so slightly, Darien looked at her. In a whirlwind of desire, the two kissed-creating chaos. With both love and lust evident in their eyes they finished undressing each other. No words were spoken- only actions were accounted for. First the shirt then the skirt, Darien ripped off her clothes like chaotic poetry. And in a gust of loving rage Darien found his place on his knees in front of Serena. As quick as lightening and as heavy as thunder Serena moaned.

"Ugh," was the sound that left Serena's lips; Darien gazed upward with clouded midnight eyes and skillful hands... a smirk, like always, painted on his beautiful mouth.

"You like that don't you?" cruelly he asked-it was a game they played.

In a honey glazed response Serenity whimpered,"why do you have to be so rough with me baby? Why, oh!" She formed a perfect 'o' with her mouth. That's when he stared...a moment his eyes showed an undying love. He quickly recovered however, because this was a game, in which all players must be fair. He roughly opened her legs wider with calloused hands and bruised kisses into her legs and up her thighs, past the point of no return until he made his way to her mouth.

Yet, that is where he stopped.

Looking up into his eyes Serena became intoxicated by the blue of his eyes and slowly traced his body with her hands-like clockwork, artwork and all that is fair-until she reached his head. She tugged his beautiful face toward her lips and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. With quick release, Serena then moved her hands to his appreciative and heated love and worked her magic until he fell hard. A grunt escaped his lips and in gratitude he gripped her ass then moved to her breast.

"Fuck me,"Serena whimpered,"fuck me, baby, please," while lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. How could Darien not comply?

The tip of his manhood playfully touched her clit. She bucked toward him, leg wrapping tighter around his leg. "You want it,"he questioned. A anxious Seren looked at her lover and shook her head in willingness. He grabbed her thighs and forced them around his waist and plunged into the warmth of her core.

He got deeper with each thrust and faster with each moan that broke from the prison of Serena's mouth. Insanely they rocked back and forth, the sound of their coupling crashing into the tile of the shower and bouncing off the walls. "Serenity," he groaned and in compliance with him she answered with "Endymion."

They fucked until a scream peirced the melody of moans and steam permeated the room, fogging up the vanity and creating static electricity. Softly Darien exited Serena. With mouth still slightly open and lashes caressing her cheeks, Serena searched for the knob of the shower and suddenly the water turned ice cold. In conquest for her lips Darien placed his mouth over hers while it rained over them. "Baby," was all she said. "Shut up," he joked lovingly and kissed her again passionately.

Soon after he motioned to pick her up but B]before Darien could lift her, Serena stated lovingly, "we should play this again." With one final fluid, Darien lifted her up bridal style and she giggled.

"I love you Usa-ko, my Serenity."

"And I hate you my prince."

Darien barked a short laughter and continued to carry her to their bedroom.

"Really though, I am forever yours Mamo-chan, my Endymion."

* * *

Well there it is! :) I know about time, right? I really hoped you enjoyed this very short chapter!!! Sadly I go wherever the wind takes me so it might be while until I update, but don't get discouraged!

Love you all,

JSanchez formally known as SleepingMoonAngel (I might change it back)


	24. Author's Note

Hey, it's here aka SleepingMoonAngel (for those of you who have forgotten)!! I am writing a new story and it's most likely going to be a long one. Basically, it's going to be about the Silver Millennium and my interpretation of it. You can kind of get a basis of it on my Youtube account. The video link is : .com/watch?v=Y1bBw9XaXwY

Now here is my true, true author's note for the upcoming story: It is going to be written in a different style-it may be a little odd with a ton of one liners and you know fragments (don't let that discourage you) and it might take a while because I have Finals.

So the first chapter might be posted during my Winter break which starts the 23rd and ends the 17th. Hopefully my posts will run smoothly.

Thank you for reading this author's note. I know you kind of wanted to read a new chapter for the drabbles.

aka SleepingMoonAngel


	25. Lollipop

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's affiliates. However, I do own this odd and quirky drabble.

* * *

Lollipop

The melody thumped through the car speakers, drowning the thoughts of the two people inside. Like zombies, lyrics escaped their lips **effortlessly**. Scenery sped by **like lightening** and stop lights held no authority to these two immortal soul mates.

"I wanna," **she sang** in harmony while he just smirked. She continued, "lick the wrapper."

Just then he drummed on the steering wheel.

"**Come here baby** girl. **You're now fucking with the best in the world**."

**He** sang and **sighed** in one breath.

**Her head bobbed** in rhythm to his fingers' drumming.

**On and on this** comfortable oddity **occurred** **until the two reached their** destination, their **objection**.

* * *

It's a little odd I know, however, I hope you somewhat enjoy it.

JSanchez or better known as SleepingMoonAngel


	26. The Final Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon however, I do own these drabbles. I have finally finished all 25 of them. I think this is an okay ending.

* * *

Her gaze was fixed on him alone in the overcrowded room. She sighed as her eyes traced his body and his eyes locked with hers-leaving her transfixed and sensuously light-headed. Like a predator, she stalked her way towards him. Once she had reached him, never breaking eye contact, he cupped her face and pulled her near him. He worked his magic on her, like only a sorcerer would, casting his spell with the slight pull of his hands-commanding her closer. They had switched roles. Their dance was that of myth and legend, a love that rivaled the workings of the Goddess Venus and Eros: Endymion and Serenity. Serenity and Endymion a pair so perfect it was impossible to believe that true love did not exist in a world as chaotic as Earth.

* * *

Much adoration and love,

SMA


	27. FUCK IT, I'm adding a new chapter 'Sup?

A/N: I listened, predominantly, to "Requiem for Blue Jeans" by Bastille while writing this one-shot.

* * *

Love You More Than Those Bitches Before.

_His hand laced her neck, grasping tightly. Her lust filled eyes met his darkened midnight orbs. He leaned in close, breathing heavily with hooded eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when his lips inched closer to hers. Her hips bucked forward, insatiable and thirsty for his intoxicating touch. Lightly, his lips grazed her jawline. He towered over her, authoritative and demanding. She trembled when his lips finally pressed against hers in a loving harshness. He entwined his fingers in her hair while she moaned for more._

_The coldness of the marble against her bare arms amplified the harshness of the heat exchanged between the two lovers. She wanted to devour him whole. Flushed and ready, she grabbed hold of his belt and attempted to unclasp it. Endymion chuckled at her clumsiness but continued to conquer over his latest conquest. He flicked his tongue over her collarbone and a quiver pulsated through her body. Belt forgotten, Serenity moved her hands over Endymion's chest. Grasping his collar, she pulled him closer. He looked down at her, intoxicated by her fragrance. Their eyes locked for a few moments. Gracefully, Endymion nimbly took Serenity's dress straps and slid them off her shoulders. His gaze moved down to her now exposed breasts. She blushed at his unabashed voyeurism He thought her shyness was endearing after years of love-making._

_She locked eyes with him once more and softly spoke, "Take me."_

_A grin graced Endymion's face as he pressed his body firmly into hers, "In the hallway?"_

_Her eyes gleamed with amusement and her face was no longer shy, "Why, yes, your Majesty."_

_Endymion licked his bottom lip and stared at her sensually for a few moments._

_Serenity continued, "Any day now, my love." She craved him and desperately needed him to fill her completely. Serenity grew impatient and Endymion's teasing irritated her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his lips back onto hers. With her __other hand she successfully removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Skillfully, she caressed his hard cock._

_He hissed and pressed his hands against the marble wall of the palace while she wantonly moved her hand up and down his throbbing shaft. Echos of laughter were heard around the corner of the hall and the lovers' excitement grew. A smirk graced Serenity's painted mouth as she thought of her guests catching her and her lover in a public sexual act. __The laughter was forgotten as Serenity continued rubbing Endymion's cock, slowly._

_"You don't like it _slow_ right, Endymion?" Serenity inquired with a blend of eroticism and tact. She challenged him. Endymion grunted with heated disapproval. Her taunt fueled his carnal desire greatly._

_In one swift movement, Endymion lifted Serenity from the ground and roughly entered her. She cried out in ecstasy and dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her with a fury. Her satin red gown crumpled around her waist. __He lightly grabbed her throat again. With his thumb caressing her jaw, he gyrated into her with savagery. Whimpers escaped her slightly ajar mouth as her head fell back, banging into the wall. Endymion cut his hungry eyes to her enraptured face and dug his fingers further into her thigh. __With a hand still entwined in his hair, Serenity roughly pulled Endymion's head back. He growled while she seductively licked his face._

_Their coupling echoed viciously throughout the hall._

_Still pounding into Serenity with ferocity, Endymion snapped his back forward. Hair in his eyes, he nibbled on Serenity's ear and moved down to her collarbone. Abruptly, he exited her and she stood furious at his absence. A few steps back from her, Endymion took in her flushed body. With the darkest gaze he walked back to her and grabbed her waist. An 'oomph' __ escaped her mouth._

_Endymion slid his hands up Serenity's torso until he reached her breasts. He cupped them tightly and leaned forward. His mouth covered her right tit and he bit her nipple. Pulling back with her nipple still between his wanton teeth, he looked at her beautiful face covered in a pained and pleasured expression._

_With hands still grabbing Serenity's breasts, he moved down her body until he reached her wet and flowing fountain. Thirsty, Endymion lifted Serenity's leg and put it on his shoulder. His expert tongue licked and sucked her womanhood. Serenity grabbed his hair and cooed while he worked his magic. He inserted two fingers in her cunt and massaged her slowly. She moved her hips sinuously in rhythm with his fingers. She cried out after a few moments._

_Endymion pulled her down onto him roughly and inserted his thick member into Serenity's drenched cunt. She furiously ripped his shirt open and dug her nails into his chest while she rode him quickly and fervently. He grabbed hold her ass and humped angrily. She flung her head back in pure ecstasy- her hair cascading behind her like a waterfall. Unable to resist, Endymion grabbed her hair with his strong hand and pounded into her harder. _

_Serenity came a third time and Endymion made sure to fuck her slowly to drive her over the edge. As she reached the hilt of her orgasm, Endymion fucked her quickly which made her tender and crazed with lust. _

_ Endymion felt a pressure build. He grunted as he poured into her. Still fucking her slowly, Endymion pulled her closer to him by grabbing her neck. She looked down at him with glazed eyes and a smile. Swiftly, she pecked his lips and flipped her hair to one side. She ran her hand over his arm and ran a trail of kisses from his jaw to his shoulder. Serenity looked back at him with unabashed and unwavering adoration. He chuckled at her and flipped them both over. _

_Staring at each other, Serenity observed, "I'm surprised no one walked in on us." _

_He countered, "Well they heard your screams of pleasure."_

_She laughed and replied, "Who wouldn't want to see us fuck?"_

_Endymion smirked with a gleam in his eyes and kissed her passionately._

_He stopped and asked, "Round Two?"_

_"Of course," Serenity whispered._


End file.
